deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Cobra Commander vs Red Skull
' ' This is a "What If?" scenario on the fight Red Skull vs Cobra Commander, and the first "What If?" Death Battle created by AKGamer99 (please never refer to me as that) Interlude (cue Wiz and Boomstick by Brandon Yates) Nitrus: Leaders are a natural part of an army. Especially evil armies Remington: And we're pitting two of them against each other today Remington: Red Skull, the Leader of Hydra Nitrus: And Cobra Commander, the commander of Cobra Nitrus: For this fight, we'll be making it a 5 on 5, giving both combatants a small team to lead Remington: Like Deadliest Warrior? Nitrus: Like Deadliest Warrior Remington: OK then, She's Nitrus and I'm Remington Nitrus: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who will win, a Death Battle Cobra Commander Remington: Back before mankind has existed, there was always intelligent life. They were a species of reptilian-based people, who seemed to have a fetish for snakes Nitrus: But what most people seem to forget, was that Cobra Commander was one of them. Before Cobra existed, Cobra Commander was just a scientist, until one day, an experiment went horribly wrong. Remington: It distorted his face, giving him several eyes, horrible reptilian skin, looking like something only a blind mother who had her eyes surgically removed could love Nitrus: Later on, when mankind was prospering in the 1900s, Cobra Commander, now the commander of Cobra, geez thats redundant, sought to, what else? Take over the world. Remington: But one thing stood in his way, the G.I. Joes Cue GI Joe theme Remington: Still kicks ass Nitrus: Cobra owns an extensive arsenal, which of course Commander also uses as well Red Skull Nitrus: You've all pretty much heard the story of Captain America and his contribution to WWII, so we'll just skip right over to Red Skull Remington: Red Skull was a Fight Hydra base can be seen over a cliff face as Cobra Commander and four Cobra grunts appear on said cliff face reach the entrance, with a grunt promptly shooting a gaurd near a watchtower Commander signals for another grunt to confirm the kill. The grunt moves forward, keeping his firearm ready gaurd's eyes pop open, and he reveals a grenade with a missing pin Hydra Gaurd 1: FOR HYDRA! the Hydra gaurd and the Cobra grunt are engulfed in a resulting explosion, killing them both and setting off an alarm Red Skull: 4 remaining, 1 dead. Cobra Commander: 4 remaining, 1 dead Skull, followed by 3 Hydra agents grab their weapons to confront the attackers, with Cobra Commander and his remaining squadron rushing forward as well two teams both run into each other in a large space, filled with ammo crates and Hydra vehicles Red Skull: Move! Shnell! Cobra Commander: Attack! Announcer: FIGHT armies begin firing at each other, scrambing for cover. One Hydra soldier manages to shoot a Cobra grunt with an assault rifle, killing him instantly Red Skull: 4 remaining, Cobra Commander: 3 remaining, 2 dead Cobra Commander: Retreat! and the two other grunts begin falling back, firing off their individual firearms as they run away. Red Skull and his army begin to give chase Cobra grunt stops in a corridor, and fires a blast that takes down a Hydra agent that arrives around the corner short-after Hydra agent runs around the corner and guns down the Cobra Grunt, then checks his friend for signs of life, unfortunately it was too late. The Agent shakes his head then promptly resumes chasing the Cobra team Red Skull: 3 remaining, 2 dead. Cobra Commander: 2 remaining, 3 dead and his last remaining grunt continue running, ending up near the thankfully empty barracks. Red Skull and his squadron catch up. The Cobra grunt is shot in the leg, resulting in the grunt returning fire, killing a Hydra agent with a headshot before running out of ammo Red Skull: 2 remaining, 3 dead. Cobra Commander: 2 remaining, 3 dead Hydra Soldier then fires a shotgun into the grunts chest, ending his life shortly Red Skull: 2 remaining, 3 dead. Cobra Commander: 1 remaining, 4 dead begins running backinto the building, with Red Skull and his last agent giving chase as well, firing at the Commander end up losing him at a corridor leading to 2 different pathways, Red Skull and the Hydra agent split up and run down a seperate path Hydra agent slowly walks across the hallway, catching a glimpse of the Commander's helmet. The agent opens fire, not noticing the silhouette behind him. The Hydra agent turns around and sees a face of horrific detail before beign stabbed near the lower ribcage. Cobra Commander finishes the job, stabbing the agent in the head, before continuing down the pathway Red Skull: 1 remaining, 4 dead. Cobra Commander: 1 remaining, 4 dead Skull and Cobra Commander both end up back at the large room. They both begin staring each other down before the final confrontation begins of the leaders begin firing off their weapons at each other, ducking behind ammo boxes and managing to land a couple shots on each other. Red Skull then pulls out a Luger, and leaps over the box he was hiding, with Cobra grabbing a pistol off of one of his dead allies, and they end up holding each other at gunpoint. They then begin doing the action movie trope involving them trying to shoot each other but they both end up pushing the guns away repeatedly. then knees Red Skull in the abdomen, and points a gun at him, Cobra begins to pull the trigger, but then Red Skull ends up pulling out a glowing blue cube. The Tessaract. a beam emerges from the Tessaract hitting Cobra Commander. the Commander begins screaming in agony and his skin begins to burn, slowly disintegrating from the power Commander explodes in a bright light, with the only remnants of his existence being his helment, broken to pieces Skull throws his hand up into the air in victory Red Skull: Heil Hydra! Announcer: K.O. Post Battle Analysis Trivia *This is the first Cobra Commander vs Red Skull Death Battle on this wiki *This is the first "What If?" Death Battle made by AKGamer99 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Marvel vs G.I. Joe Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Abandoned What-If? Death Battles Category:Candidates for Adoption